Warmth
by deathmakesapoet
Summary: [ONESHOT] Set during their time together in the 104th Trainees Squad, Eren meets Annie in the woods for some one-on-one combat training. Or at least, that was the original plan. Sometimes, cold and broken hearts come together and create their own warmth. [Eren/Annie]


**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin created by Hajime Isayama.**

**A/N : Just a little oneshot I wrote today for fun. My way of taking a short break from my chaptered fic, 'Tears of a Titan' I guess. :) Used it as a chance to brush up my fight scene-writing skills. SnK is heavily inspired by MMA, so I watched MMA videos to help me write the fight scene in this story. **

**Used it as a chance to practice writing a kissing/romance scene as well. Please tell me what you think and tell me how I can improve! :)**

**Also, even though I am a massive Eren/Mikasa fan (they are definitely my favorite pairing), I just thought I'd try a little Eren/Annie to see what it tastes like. ;) Annie needs more love! Haha. We don't have enough Eren/Annie on this site, so here's a lil' something for the Eren/Annie fans out there! **

**I re-read the chapters where Annie fights with Eren during training and I've come to the conclusion that she does like him. At least a little. You can see it in her face. :) The fact that Mikasa questioned if Eren harbored special feelings for Annie also lends credence to this theory. It would also go a long way to explaining her obvious jealousy towards Annie whenever she's alone with Eren!**

**HOWEVER, I am a Mikasa/Eren fan through and through, so I do not think of this fic as part of my own headcanon. :X**

**Well, without further ado, enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

**Warmth**

"I'm here, Annie," Eren said aloud as he walked into the small clearing in the woods just outside the border of the barracks. The day's drills were over and Annie had told him to meet her there earlier that day. The sun had just started to kiss the horizon when he arrived, bathing the land in shades of yellow and orange. Eren looked around the area but saw no sign of his blonde-haired friend. "Anyone here?" he asked to no one in particular, completely oblivious to the presence of the girl hiding behind one of the trees.

Annie answered Eren's question by revealing herself from her hiding place without warning. Startled as he was, Eren had no time to react as Annie shot her right arm around the side of his head and and met it with her left arm, locking the hold in position. She proceeded to perform a back-sweep with her leg in the same motion, robbing him of his balance and leveraging him to the ground. Once on the floor, she pressed her head against Eren's skull to pin his arm against him. At the same time, she reached her right arm around his head and grabbed onto her left arm, completing the devastating triangle choke. "You let your guard down, Eren," she said in her usual cold tone. "Tap out."

Eren's arm stuck out at an awkward position as the two of them laid together on the ground. His face started to turn blue as he desperately resisted the urge to submit. Annie's arm applied an enormous amount of pressure to his artery, causing him to slowly lose energy and consciousness the more he struggled. He opened his mouth as if to say something, prompting Annie to loosen her grip ever so slightly. "Yes?" she whispered in his ear, "Ready to give up?"

Annie was not prepared for the counter that came next. The loosening of her hold on Eren, slight as it was, allowed him to push her head aside with his pinned arm, giving it room to maneuver. Fast as lightning, he pulled the arm out of Annie's hold and wrapped it around the back of her head. He locked the fingers of that hand with his other hand, creating a hold of his own as he lifted his hips off the ground. Once in position, he applied the coup de grace by quickly rolling over with his body, forcing Annie underneath him in one fluid movement. Still breathing hard from the painful choke Annie had applied on him earlier, he couldn't help but smile a little when he realized that the counter had worked.

"What was that about letting your guard down again?" he cooed. He was right on top of Annie, their faces only inches apart. Eren loosened his hold on her when he saw a wry smile stretch across the girl's face. "That was a nice counter," she said between labored breaths. "I didn't expect you to know that."

"You're great at counters and throws, but I'm good at grappling," Eren said cheerfully, inciting some laughter from Annie. He reminded her of her father, always so self-righteous and confident. She had always hated those traits of his, but lying there on the ground so far away from home, she couldn't help but feel some sense of comfort in the familiarity it evoked. Looking up at him and into his large green eyes, she felt a fiery strength in him that she had never seen in anyone else before. Somewhat grudgingly, she decided that she admired him.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Eren Jaeger," Annie said with a tone that almost seemed warm. "Do you want to get off me now?"

Suddenly aware of the somewhat intimate position atop Annie's body he was in, Eren's face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh yeah, sorry!" he stammered as he moved to get off her. With a smirk on her face, Annie suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and firmly pulled him back down. "You're different from the others," she whispered as his eyes met hers. "You're interesting."

The two young trainees laid there in silence as the sky above them began to darken with rain clouds. A deafening crack of thunder heralded the arrival of a storm. Eren could feel raindrops hit the back of his head as the rain started to fall. "We should get back," he said. "Looks like you'll have to teach me your moves some other day."

Ignoring his words, Annie pulled him closer to her. "I also said that you need to learn how to talk to girls," she whispered in his ear. Gently sliding her lips from his ear and across his cheek, she couldn't help but smile when they finally met Eren's own quivering lips. She felt like he was so naive. So stupid. And yet, so warm. She wondered if he had ever kissed Mikasa before as their tongues grappled and twisted with each other in a different kind of battle. He seemed to be too experienced for this to be his first time. Or perhaps, it was just instinct? Her thoughts started to trail off as the sound of their hot, steaming breaths overpowered the soft rumbling of the storm clouds above and the drumming of rain water against their bodies.

Eren didn't know what was going on. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't resist the softness of Annie's wet lips against his own, so strong was their hold on him. The kiss was even harder to escape than the triangle choke she had placed him in earlier. Slowly losing himself to the pleasure, he stopped thinking altogether. Like a puppet on a string, his lips danced to Annie's tune, playfully fighting to gain the upper hand. His tongue mingled deftly with hers, constantly parrying and grappling to find the perfect hold. Neither of them would submit though, and so their passionate kiss slowly faded, the energy gone from their exhausted bodies. Their lips started to slow down as their tongues withdrew; kissing turned to pecking and finally just tender silence. Their lips were still touching, but they moved no more.

Just like when the kiss began, the sound of thunder accompanied its conclusion. Annie sighed as she parted her lips from Eren's, slightly disappointed that it had to end. Eren got to his feet and helped her up. Blushing violently, he immediately turned to walk back to the barracks. "Let's go back now," he mumbled while looking at his feet. Without waiting for her, he left the clearing as quickly as he could.

Annie watched him leave without saying a word. There was a thin smile on her face as her fingers idly traced the shape of her lips. The rain soaked through her clothes, leaving her drenched, but she did not feel cold. For the first time since she left her village, she felt warm.

* * *

**Secret ending :** Somewhere in the barracks, Mikasa suddenly felt like puking for no apparent reason. **THE END. (I won't say which is the real ending. Up to you. :D)****  
**

**Thanks for reading! ;) Please drop a review! And check out my multi-chaptered Eren/Mikasa fic - Tears of a Titan - if you haven't already!**


End file.
